Legend of Korra: Robots in Disguise
by OhioGuy
Summary: The Battle For Republic City has Begun! Amon and his Equalists have allied themselves with the Decepticons, A mysterious group from another planet called Cybertron. With their New alliance, Benders and Earth are doomed. But Team Avatar won't let that Happen, for they have a few new friends who seem a bit...More than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: LEGEND OF KORRA AND TRANSFORMERS ARE OWNED BY VIACOM AND HASBRO, RESPECTIVELY. I DON'T OWN THESE TWO.

Legend of Korra: Robots in Disguise

_My Father, Avatar Aang, would tell me and my siblings stories when I was young._

_One about a Face-Stealing Monster named Koh. Another tale he told was about a Water Tribe princess who became the moon spirit. But I would always ask him to tell me one story, though._

_It was about Primacron. He was a spirit of Order and Chaos, the Light and Darkness,_

_Primacron was a troubled spirit, he was conflicted with his contradictory duties. How can he perform his duties if he was in battle with himself? Journeying across the spirit world, He consulted his fellow spirits for a solution. Then He came across the first Avatar, who gave him the answer to his riddle._

_He must split his being in half._

_Returning to his dwelling, Primacron split himself into two spirits._

_One was Primus, Lord of Light and Order._

_The other was Unicron, Lord of Darkness and Chaos;_

_The two spirits accomplished many things. But sadly they never saw each other as Brothers, for Unicron was not just Darkness and Chaos personified. He was Pure and Absolute Evil. But he also wanted the Spirit World as his own domain to rule. He rallied an army of followers to conquer it._

_But Primus gathered a group of spirits and with their combined power, destroyed Unicrons army and banished the survivors to the humans' realm. But Unicron received a far worse fate, he was reconstituted by Hei Bai into a planet in space and set adrift for a millennia. Primus knew his enemy would return, so he enacted a plan. Journeying across space, he found a lifeless planet to create his new world. Fusing himself with the planet, he shaped the lifeless husk into a world beyond imagination. It had rock formations of solid metal and earth, rivers of magma and water, rich deposits of all resources known and unknown. Finally, he used a device known as the Allspark and created thirteen mechanical guardians._

_The First was Prima, the Leader and Guardian of the Allspark._

_The Second was Megatronus Prime, the Warrior and Guardian of Entropy._

_The Third was Trion Prime, the Seer of Past, Present, Future and Guardian of Vector Sigma._

_The Fourth was Nexus Prime, the Combiner of Elements and Guardian of Space._

_The Fifth was Vector Prime, the Watcher and Guardian of Time._

_The Sixth was Solus Prime, the Blacksmith and Guardian of Ingenuity._

_The Seventh was Alchemist Prime, the Tinkerer and Guardian of Knowledge._

_The Eighth was the Maximo Prime, the Barbarian and Guardian of Darkness._

_The Ninth was Amalgamous Prime, the Trickster and Guardian of Energy._

_The Tenth was Amantius Prime, the Caregiver and Gaurdian of Life._

_The Eleventh was Aulus Prime, the Builder and Guardian of Labor._

_The Twelfth was Prometheus Prime, the Philosopher and Guardian of Light._

_Finally, there was Hesiod Prime, the Bard and Gaurdian of Creativity._

_Together, the thirteen tended to Primus as he readied himself for his coming battle against Unicron, in time they would name their home Cybertron. But the Dark Lord's influence was far-reaching, as it Corrupted Megatronus Prime and Maximo Prime. In an act most despicable, Megatronus Murdered Solus Prime and set to Frame Nexus Prime. Meanwhile, Maximo made a trek to the center of the planet, where his intention was to corrupt the Allspark with Unicrons' evil. But the Allspark sensed his intent and defended itself, blasting a stream of energy which deformed the former Prime into a hideous and horned mechanical-organic abomination._

_It then rallied the other Primes to its location for a meeting; there he addressed them of two traitors. He revealed the first traitor, who had taken the name The Liege Maximo. Although the liege said there was another traitor, he didn't name him or her. Just as Megatronus Stepped forward to Accuse Nexus Prime, the Allspark said it sensed Unicrons' influence when he came forward. Alerted to Their former comrades' betrayal, The Primes took their weapons and battled the traitor. Though he could best them in singular combat, their combined power and teamwork overwhelmed him and he was defeated. In a Last Ditch Attack, Megatronus Leapt above the combatants and readied his Spear to strike the Allspark._

_Sensing Danger, the Allspark voluntarily summoned magma from a nearby magma river, singing the traitor in melting flames, leaving only his endoskeleton. Angered, Megatronus roared and renounced both his Name and status as a Prime. In return, The Allspark set him in flames to show his betrayal. He was forever the Fallen Prime. The Fallen;_

_Primus banished the Liege Maximo to the pit, a dimension of ash and ruin where his sole purpose would be to torment all who dare enter it. Then he banished the Fallen into space, where he will spend the rest of his existence searching for his master. With his Body thrown into a crypt, he was launched into the heavens never to be seen again. Primus gathered the remaining Primes for a consultation meeting. With Two Traitors and Solus Prime dead, He acknowledged his plan as a failure. Then Amantius Prime rose for a proposal. She surmised that maybe the thirteen guardians were not enough to defeat Unicron, but an entire race of guardians could. These beings will be made like the guardians, but they will have one fundamental change. They will have the Ability to change their appearance. At will, these Beings can shift shape from a mechanical body into a secondary form for both disguise and Labor. They would be Transformers._

_Accepting the Proposal, Primus activated the Allspark, which in turn bombarded the planet with its energy. Within seconds, hundredths of mechanical beings emerged from the earth and metal. They bowed before the Primes as though they were Gods, But the Primes Conversed with Primus. They reasoned they are not gods, they are still his servants. Primus then made a Proclamation. Most of the Primes will take a fragment of the Allspark along with a few workers and create Monitor Colonies on other worlds._

_Aulus Prime was Chosen first and he let any workers as big as he is to come and join him. They entered a Wormhole and settled on a Planet whose size greatly outweighed Cybertron. To stay busy, they decided to build a planet wide city. They named it Gigantion._

_Nexus Prime was Chosen Next. He led the workers who loved to live fast, and settled on a planet of sand. Using his Energy, Nexus Created Rivers of Water, Forests of Trees, and rich deposits of minerals. Using these resources, the colonists built cities and a vast network of highways. Finally, Nexus split himself into five beings, and gave them new memories and identities. They named the Planet Velocitron._

_Amantius Prime was then Chosen, then she and along with several colonists left and settled on a lush, jungle planet with four oceans. Amantius started a monastery to teach Circuit-Su, A non-lethal martial art that she and Hesiod Prime developed. The colonists scanned the bodies of the local animals and took their shape and split into tribes. They soon named the planet Animatron._

_Finally Amalgamous Prime was Chosen, he then took the colonists to a giant asteroid chain, which he fused together to form a planet. When they settled, they found the planet littered with Space debris. But they didn't mind as they started using the space debris as material to make tools and build Cities. They named the new planet Junkion. Amalgamous then took his leave and left his fragment there, as he started a journey to find other races that he can practice his prank making on._

_The remaining Primes on Cybertron then asked Primus if they could help these newborn "Cybertronians" create a civilization, But as Beings similar to them. The Bargain was accepted and Primus remade the Primes. They had new bodies and new names._

_Trion Prime renamed himself Alpha Trion and started a Library with several scholars he taught._

_Prometheus renamed himself Gravitas and started a high council to govern the Cybertronians; then he founded a city and named it Iacon. _

_Alchemist Prime became Kreios and he founded an Academy and Courthouse in Iacon._

_Hesiod renamed himself Maccadam, and started a bar where he can serve drinks and entertain the guests._

_Vector Prime, instead created a fortress in another dimension, where he would monitor the universe for Unicron and the Fallen._

_Prima then asked his Creator if he could lead the Cybertronians, Primus relented and created the Matrix, a mystical talisman that contained all of His Knowledge, Acted as the link between Primas' Successors and the Spirit world, and serve as a badge of leadership. _

_Primus then entered a long sleep and kept the Allspark active. Within Thousandth's of years, Cybertron was a planet covered with metal and Cities. The Cybertronians had also changed, creating technology that our ancestors would comprehend as magic. Their population was now numbered in Billions, as did the Colony worlds. But the Thirteen and Primus Faded into history and Became Myths, but the Line of Primes knew the truth. And continue looking for signs of Unicrons Return._

Tenzin finished his story as his Family and Team Avatar finished their dinner. Korra Then started her story, Mako and Asami cuddled, Bolin helped the Pregnant Pema with the dishes and helped her prepare the dessert. Jinora began reading a book, While Ikki snuck up behind her sister.

Tenzin was approached by his son, Meelo. He Picked up the child and was asked.

"Daddy, did that really happen?" The small Airbender asked.

Tenzin thought for a moment, it was just a story he thought. But he knew that Meelo wasn't ready to accept the truth, so he smiled and said "Only if you believe in the story, my son."

Meelo smiled at the response and hugged his father, then flew out of his arms to continue listening to Korra's story. Tenzin rose and strode towards the dining room window. He then looked upon Republic City as its Lights illuminated the Night Sky.

Meanwhile, in a forest located outside of the City. A Mechanical Monster arose from a newly formed crater. It was Purple and had one Pulsating Yellow Eye. Where his right hand should be found, there was a giant energy cannon.

The being Stomped on the trees and Squished any animals unfortunate to cross its path. Then he saw the lights of Republic City, Noting its Discovery; the Behemoth sent a signal through space.

"Earth Located. Transmitting Coordinates and commence Infiltration protocol."

As it finished the message, it saw an experimental Equalist Tank and scanned it.

The Equalist guarding Hiroshi Sato and his Prototype were unaware of the giant as it appeared in its new form.

"What is this thing doing here, I didn't build other Tanks. Did Amon authorize another project without my supervision?" Sato angrily asked his guards.

The Guards looked at each other and nodded no to the Inventor.

These Humans could make valuable allies, the monster thought to itself.

"I am not a "Project", nor do I have any prior affiliations with this Amon." A cold and emotionless voice said.

The Guards were startled and took defensive positions around Sato and the Prototype Tank. The inventor however demanded for the speaker to identify himself.

"Such action would frighten you should I follow your demand, But I can tell you that I business proposal for you and your Leader, Amon."

Sato considered the unknown strangers' offer; a new ally could help bolster the Equalist plans. Having made his decision, he stepped forward from the guards and asked "I will accept your offer, if you will at least Show yourself and state your intentions."

Sato stood and waited. He expected a man to walk from the forest, but then heard several strange sounds coming from the newly arrived Tank. He then saw it change shape and stand on two legs.

"Spirits save me! Who…What are you?" Sato asked the mechanical humanoid.

"I am Shockwave; I come from another World called Cybertron. My Colleagues and I have come to help save your World." Shockwave declared as **HE **made himself known.

Sato Stared at the robot and humbly accepted the offer. Shockwave then transformed back into his Tank Form and asked to escort them back to their Headquarters. They destroyed the Prototype and boarded shockwave. Sato gave his new ally directions and soon they were off.

_**ALL HAIL MEGATRON**_, Shockwave thought to himself as he made his way to the Equalist base.

What did you think of the opener? I hope you like this story because this is my first Crossover (I'm also writing a new Superman/ Last Airbender crossover as well. It's titled Avatar: The Last Son of Krypton.) Please Review!

Coming Up Next,

Book 1: Infiltration

Chapter 2: Fury of the Road.


	2. Fury of the Road

NOTE: LEGEND OF KORRA AND TRANSFORMERS ARE OWNED BY VIACOM AND HASBRO, RESPECTIVELY. I DON'T OWN THESE TWO.

Legend of Korra: Robots in Disguise

Book 1: Infiltration

Chapter 2: Fury of the Road.

Republic City seemed vibrant despite the Equalists' constant raids. Avatar Korra was pleased that these people can still live their lives without worrying about an attack. She rested her head on the headrest of her seat. Asami has decided to take her sports car for a ride. Mako sat in the passenger seat, keeping an eye out for trouble. Bolin was waving at people and shouting his name to see if there were any fangirls. Asami seemed to enjoy herself as she drove; her smile disappeared as she came across the natural enemy of the Satomobile… A traffic light stuck on a red light.

Grunting, she stopped the car and waited for the light to turn green. As she waited, she noticed another sports car stop beside her. It was similar in designs to hers, but it had a hood and spoiler. It was a bright and eye catching crimson red. On both its doors and hood were painted yellow and orange flames. In the Driver Seat was a Teenager, He had brown hair and bright blue eyes, he was dressed in a red shirt with black and orange trousers.

"Hey Friend, I love your car." Asami told the driver.

The Teen just stared at her. There was something about him that seemed odd, then he blurred as if he was a ghost. Asami gasps at this and warned her friends to the mysterious driver, who realized his mistake and sped off. Asami revved up the engine and chased after him.

"Asami, Are you Mad!?" Korra frantically inquired.

A man was walking to his Cabbage Car; He hummed his favorite tune as a red sports car sped past him. He then yelled "Maniac!"

As he dusted himself out, he noticed a second car in pursuit. It carried the newly named Team Avatar. He panicked and hid behind a cabbage cart. As the black sports car passed his position, he sighed with relief. His Grandfather once told him bad things usually happen when the Avatar appears. But the owner of Cabbage corps simply shrugs it off and walks to his vehicle.

Then a metallic sign dropped from the building and crushed the cabbage cart.

"That was weird." The man said to himself.

Then He saw two black and white sports cars roar past him. The black car collided with the cabbage car and tossed it aside, where it spontaneously caught aflame.

"**MY CABBAGE CAR**!" Lau yelled.

Asami has managed to get the team lost in an alleyway. That sports car guy disappeared just as he turned into the alleyway. Mako asked his girlfriend if she was trying to kill them. Korra defended Asami, stating she would have done the same thing. That's when Bolin noticed two sports cars drive into alleyway and stop. They were black and white, and the drivers had Black Hair, purple clothes, and bright red eyes.

Bolin stepped up to them and asked "Can we help you?"

Then the black car screeched forward, scaring the Earthbender to the ground. Mako and Korra ran to his aide, while Asami slammed the grill of the black car.

"What is your problem!? You could've killed him!" Korra yelled at the driver.

Then they noticed something strange, the cars drivers flickered and disappeared. Then they watched in horror as the cars sprouted Arms, Legs, Hands, and Heads. They had two projectile weapons of unknown design on their backs.

The White Mech saw Asamis' car and blasted it, causing the car to explode in a huge ball of fire. Team Avatar was terrified; they were being attacked by Giant Metal Monsters.

"GIVE US THE AVATAR AND WE MAY CONSIDER LETTING THE REST OF YOU DIE A QUICK AND PAINLESS DEATH!" The Black Mech ordered.

The White Mech stared at his twin and asked "Come on, Runabout, why we can't try something more fun? How about we play a game, we can play toss the human before ending them."

Runabout considered Runamucks' proposal, he then picked up Mako and told his brother.

"Alright, let's start with this one…Go Long!" He said with sadistic glee.

Runamuck then ran to receive the captured human, and just as Runabout was about to throw him; A red sports car appeared and knocked Runabout over. Mako fell from the air and landed into the passenger seat. The car then rolled towards Asami.

"Get In." A voice from the radio said.

Asami didn't hesitate and got into the drivers seat. Then she noticed there were no back seats.

"What about Korra and Bolin?" Asami asked her savior.

The voice simply stated "I have a friend coming to pick them up."

Korra and Bolin watched as Asami and Mako drove away in the mysterious red sports car. They then noticed That Runamuck was charging at them, they closed their eyes for the end but opened them when they heard a siren. Knocking over the metallic giant, a green and black armored truck rushed to them.

"You two, get in!" A voice from the truck said.

As Korra and Bolin got in the truck, the two Decepticon battlechargers rose up and transformed. R unabout followed the red sports car, while Runamuck pursued the Truck.

Asami and Mako watched as the red sports car drove itself, they knew that Runabout was chasing them.

"What are you!?" Mako frighteningly asked the car, if it was a car.

"I'm not a what, I'm who." The car corrected him.

"Then who are you?" Asami asked the car.

"My name is Hot Shot; I'm here to help you." The newly identified voice replied.

They then heard an explosion near them; the two teens turn to see that Runabout has created a weapon for his vehicle mode. He blasted another pulse of energy, causing a nearby building to explode. Hot Shot was furious.

He decides to lead the con into an abandoned Sato warehouse. He veers off the road and into the parking lot of the warehouse. He made a sudden halt and ejected Asami and Mako. As soon as the humans were out of their seats, he heard the battlecharger entering the building.

He knew what he must do now.

Asami and Mako watched with amazement as Hot Shot revealed his true form. The hood of the car became his chest, the quarter panels, bumpers, and wheels became the legs and arms. The Doors became wing-like structures on the back, while the head was revealed. It was red and had an orange V crest on the forehead, the eyes were covered by large goggles. The engine detached and became a flame thrower.

"Transformation is complete!" Hot Shot said as he took a defensive stand against the Con.

The black car sped at his opponent and transformed violently, causing him to tackle the teens' new ally. Hot Shot, however, was able to break free from his enemy. Using his fists as hammers, Runabout tried to smash the two running humans. The Autobot intercepted him and blasted his face with his Flame thrower. The Decepticon grasped his face in pain, but Hot Shot took his hands and tore them off.

"My hands! My Beautiful Hands! Do you know how long it'll take for Shockwave to build me new ones?" Runabout Yelled.

Then, Hot Shot sucker punched him.

"Probably long enough for you to learn some manners." He quipped.

He then looked to Asami and Mako, who just stared at him in disbelief. Hot Shot tried to break the tension.

"Hi?" was his only greeting.

Then Mako laughed and fainted. Asami did not.

To be continued…


End file.
